Family
by Phoenix Miko
Summary: What if someone came and took Harry away from the abusive Dursleys? What if that someone was Kagome Higurashi?


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Harry stared down at his feet, trying to block out another one of Uncle Vernon's lectures. Apparently, Dudley went and got himself hurt and found a way to blame Harry. The boy managed to break Aunt Petunia's most prized vase and ended up injuring himself. Dudley claimed that Harry deliberately placed that vase in his way so he could trip over it and get hurt. The accusation was painfully ridiculous seeing as Harry was nowhere near his cousin, in fact, he was locked in his room all day (courtesy of his uncle).<p>

Vernon had assumed that Harry used his no-good magic on his son and was currently giving him a full-blast scolding with serious threats here and there. But of course, the little wizard knew better than to defend himself, and simply waited for his "just" punishment. By the time his uncle finished, his ears were incredibly sore and his neck was unbelievably stiff. If his mental calculations were correct, he'd say he's been standing there for a good two hours before his uncle locked him back in the room with a string of threats.

Harry sighed, staring at the enchanted picture of his parents. A weak smile crept on his face as he watched them dance in the snow. They looked so happy together. Harry can't remember how many times he's imagined himself growing up with them. Granted he didn't know them personally but, he'd bet his miserable life that it would've been a trillion times better than living here. Actually, _anything _would be better than this. Glancing over his shoulder at Hedwig, Harry immersed himself in the possibility that someone would come and take him away from this insane house.

Oh, he can't wait to go back to Hogwarts next year. Harry sighed again. It will be a while before he could go back. He did, after all, just got back yesterday. It will be a few more months before he could go back.

It was still light out but, already knowing that he was to receive no dinner tonight, Harry turned in for the day. He was quite certain that the Dursleys would not bother themselves over him anytime soon so he drifted off, hoping to dream about his friends and his life at Hogwarts.

However, being Harry Potter, nothing ever goes quite the way he expects them to. No sooner than he had closed his eyes, the sound of Uncle Vernon's muttering and the jangling of keys caught his attention. Harry sat up as the door opened. Confused, the boy waited for his uncle to say something. Judging by the bitter scowl on his uncle's face, it was obvious that he wasn't forgiven for what happened earlier (even if there was absolutely nothing to forgive).

"What have you been up to, boy?" The question was dripping with disgust and shame and Harry had to sort through his memories to see what it was his uncle blamed him for now. Finding nothing wrong, he cautiously replied with his own question, "What do you mean, Uncle Vernon?"

"Don't play innocent with me, lad!"

Taken aback by his uncle's sudden outburst, Harry's confusion tripled when Petunia and Dudley stood beside his uncle. Everyone gave him nasty looks as if he committed a grave crime. Whatever they had thought he'd done, it must be very serious.

After about a minute or two, Harry continued to ask, "Is there something I did?"

Uncle Vernon was about to speak when an unfamiliar voice was heard, "Mr. Dursley, that's quite enough."

Harry's brows furrowed. He can't recall hearing that voice once before. It was clear and lively, despite the admonishing tone. Harry noticed that there was a slight accent in her English and vaguely wondered what country was this stranger from. Then there was something pink dangling from her pale neck. It looked like a gem of sorts.

Before the wizard could even ponder more on the subject, someone came into his view. A woman with jet-black hair and unnatural blue eyes stood at his doorway smiling gently at him.

"Hello, Harry."

The boy blinked once. Twice. Thrice.

Vernon's voice stunned him back to reality, "Well, speak up, boy!"

"Mr. Dursley."

Ignoring his uncle, Harry directed his attention to his visitor that had called the man's attention, "Um, wh-who are you?"

The woman beamed at him and Harry had to refrain from wincing. Something about her was blinding.

"My name is Kagome. I am here to discuss something with you and the Dursleys. May I come in?"

Petunia bristled in the background. The way Kagome said it made her feel as if she didn't think they were worthy enough to call his family. Harry, still puzzled, nodded slowly.

Kagome walked in his room and sat at the edge of his bed, looking at him directly in the eyes.

"How old are you, Harry?"

"Um..t-twelve, ma'am."

"I see. Well, Harry, what would you say if I told you that you could come and live with me?"

Before the question sunk in, Uncle Vernon stomped into the room, "He will not be going anywhere!"

Harry tensed when Kagome directed a cold glare at his uncle. The air was crackling as if it was burning. Uncle Vernon was visibly trying to hold his ground while his aunt and cousin cowered under the pressure of her stare.

"Really? I believe I have already stated that this is to be Harry's decision. While you are the only relatives he has, I doubt your capability to care for the boy properly."

Harry watched his uncle turn red and puffy with rage, "That is outrageous! Absolutely absurd! On what grounds do you have for that accusation? We have given him food from our table, a roof over his head, clothes, and toys! What, may I ask, is your basis for judging us as incapable?"

Harry inwardly thanked Kagome for purposefully obstructing his uncle's view of him. He had never seen his uncle this angry.

"Mr. Dursley, let me repeat myself. I said I doubt your capability to _care _for the boy. I do not doubt your ability to _provide_ for him for it is _grossly_ obvious how you dote on your son." Harry caught the disapproving look she sent Dudley before continuing, "However, your constant ill-treatment of Harry as an individual is inhumane. Shall I recount the things you have done to him over the years he has lived with you?" By this time, the young woman stood from her place on Harry's bed. Despite her height, she was effectively towering over Uncle Vernon. Her voice was challenging and without waiting for a reply, she went and did as she pleased.

"You let him sleep in a dusty, cupboard under the staircase. You refuse to buy him clothes that actually fit. You make him do chores that you would never make your own son do. You lock him up, bar his windows, and threaten to never let him go back to school. You deliberately blame him for everything despite the facts. Oh yes, and may I remind you that you have refused to give him dinner on more than one occasion where he was clearly not at fault."

Something warm swelled up inside Harry's chest. No one has ever defended him from his family before. Well, there was Hagrid… He stared at the woman. He didn't know her, at all but, she seemed to know everything about him. He was torn between feeling happy, and scared but, it's not like this was the first time.

What if she was another one of Voldemort's ploy to get to him? His thoughts were cut short when his uncle finally spoke up again.

"Where is your proof? Surely you are aware that you cannot take him from us just like that! And why would you saddle us with him, making us bear the burden of raising him, only to have to take him away in the end?"

Harry winced at that. He always knew the Dursleys hated him, but it still stung to hear it out loud. Apparently, Kagome caught his reaction and narrowed her eyes further, "Careful, Mr. Dursley. Dumbledore only left Harry with you because your wife shares the blood of the late Lily Potter. It was for Harry's protection, but even a fool can see that he is in more danger here than he is anywhere else."

Harry sucked in a breath at the mention of his mother but, he decided it would be best to ask for an explanation later. The woman continued, "Besides, judging by the way you treat him, Harry might as well disappear from your lives. You never did like him anyway. Or perhaps, you are dreading the day when you have no one else to torment but yourselves? No matter, I have brought the necessary paperwork and you need only to sign should Harry agree to come with me."

"Why would anyone want him?" asked Dudley from the doorway.

There was a moment of silence before Kagome spoke in a soft voice, "I cannot imagine how you rid yourself of that tail Hagrid gave you. Although, it would be my pleasure to return it."

Harry was certain Dudley couldn't breathe.

Kagome shot Harry a quick smirk before turning back to his Uncle Vernon who stomped his foot like a misbehaving child, "He will not be going, I tell you!"

There was a sigh as the woman closed her eyes. Kagome's hand twitched at her sides, "Mr. Dursley," she started exasperatedly, "I will give you one final warning. I do not blame you for not knowing who I am," Pining him with a fiercer look, she continued, "However, I assure you that it would be best for you if you never find out. Oh, and rest assured that I do have proof. I have a number of witnesses that will ascertain all my accusations. Or did you not think that placing bars on Harry's windows will arouse suspicion?"

Harry caught himself before a wide grin made its way to his face. He had actually been wondering if none of their neighbors noticed or if they really didn't care. Looking back at the Dursleys, Petunia had a look on her face that was a mesh of outrage, disbelief, and horror. Dudley was still pathetically hiding behind his mother's skirt. Vernon was almost hyperventilating. Something told Harry that one of the things Kagome said actually hit a nerve. His uncle was faltering and he was running out of arguments. Harry honestly didn't think that this day was ever going to come.

The young wizard couldn't remember much of what happened next though he was pretty sure Uncle Vernon would never get his original skin color back. In the end, the Dursleys signed the papers giving Kagome full custody as of that moment. Before he knew it, Harry was walking side by side with Kagome.

"Wha-What just happened?" he asked timidly.

Kagome kept walking leisurely, matching his pace so that he could keep up, "I think I just crushed your uncle's spirit. I suspect a good and long lecture from Dumbledore later on. Not that it matters. If you ask me, I think Mr. Dursley deserved it."

"Um, who are you exactly?" Harry tried his best not to sound rude or ungrateful lest he might offend his new guardian.

". I am Kagome Higurashi. Now, I'm sure that all of this must be a bit of a shock."

Harry nodded and she gave a soft smile, "Not to fret. You can take all the time you need to get settled but, first, we need to get you some clothes."

Kagome chuckled at the puzzled look on his face, "Harry, I don't trust anything the Dursleys "gave" you. Besides, I thought you might want some new clothes of your own at least. We just need to drop your things off at a friend of mine and we're going shopping."

At his slightly worried expression, Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder, "Relax, nothing bad will happen to you or Hedwig." Green eyes widened, "You know Hedwig?" Kagome smiled, "I'm surprised that you're still surprised. Don't worry, I'll explain everything later."

True enough, they stopped by a friend of hers to drop off his luggage and Hedwig. He didn't quite catch the name of the man but, he seemed to know him, too. Harry made a mental note to start getting used to that by now. The sooner he accepts that every witch and wizard know him, the easier things will get. He did notice the scars on the man's face. It was strange seeing as he didn't seem like the type to get into fights.

Kagome's friend promised to deliver Harry's things to her home later that day. After that, Kagome took Harry to a muggle store where she urged him to try on different clothes. She had asked him where he wanted to eat and out of habit, Harry picked a home-cooked meal. He inwardly thanked her when Kagome didn't question his choice.

By the time the sun set, Kagome and Harry's hands were full of shopping bags. Despite telling her that this was too much, Kagome was determined to get him two-months-worth of new clothes. It was surprising how easy it was to talk to a grown-up like Kagome. It was amusing how she changed from cold to carefree. What's more, she didn't rub it in that she was in charge of him now. Instead, she lets him do as he pleases.

When it was time to go home, Harry was exhausted but happy. He was still trading stories with Kagome when they reached her home—_his_ new home.

It was a simple place. There was nothing special about it except for the strange swords mounted on the wall in what looked to be the living room. Not to mention the bow and arrows in the corner. Harry wondered why they weren't on display, too, but his attention was caught by Kagome calling him into the kitchen.

"So, what do you want for dinner?"

Harry blinked. He had never been asked what he wanted for dinner. He never had a say in such things.

"Um…"

Seeing that he was having a bit of trouble, Kagome made a suggestion, "How about some Japanese food? Have you ever tried it?"

The boy shook his head, a smile on his face. Kagome's face lit up, "Well, Harry, I'm going to make you my all-time favorite—Oden!" Harry watched as she clasped her hands together excitedly. If he didn't know any better, he'd say she was just a teenager. She certainly acted like one.

"All right, why don't you go on ahead to your room and wash up? Hedwig and your stuff should be there already. I've already placed your name on your door so you'll know which one it is. I'll call you down when I'm done, all right?"

Harry couldn't remember the last time he had been so happy obeying anybody.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Harry noticed three rooms marked with nameplates. His was the first one. The design of his nameplate made the boy smile. His name was written in capital letters with a small drawing of a broomstick on the lower corner. The background was blue with stars. And it wasn't the childish sort of stars. This one was so detailed that Harry could swear that the whole night sky was behind his name.

Opening his door, Harry's eyes widened and the smile on his face grew bigger. It was nearly the same size as his old room, maybe a bit smaller but, it was perfect. Nothing was too big or too small. His suitcase was stacked in the corner. Hedwig was comfortably on a silver perch. His bed was nicely made with blue beddings. There was a study desk near the window. It was really like his old room, only…different. Sitting down on his bed, Harry marveled at the comfy mattress. It was a far cry from his stiff one back at the Dursleys. Still trying to grasp everything, Harry smiled wistfully. Things were starting to look up for him.

When Kagome called him downstairs, Harry noticed two things. The first one was that Kagome was a great cook. He could tell, just by the delicious aroma filling the room. The second was that there was an extra plate on the table.

"Excuse me but, who else lives here?"

He noticed the slight pause in her movements before turning to him and smiling, "My husband."

"Y-Your _husband_?"

The woman chuckled at his expression, "Is it weird for me to be married?"

Harry shook his head vigorously, "N-No! No, it's just… I didn't expect…"

Sitting down at the table, Kagome served him some food, "Come on then, before your food gets cold." Harry took that as a sign that she didn't want to talk about it any further. He tried focusing on the food and while it was delicious, it didn't do much as a distraction. He wondered what kind of husband she has. The young wizard kept glancing over at the empty plate at the head of the table. They were nearly finished and her husband still hadn't shown himself. Kagome herself didn't seem to mind though. It was as if, she was used to this. Though he would sometimes catch her glancing at the empty plate.

"So? How did you find the taste? I hope it was to your liking."

The boy nodded, "It was strange at first but, it was delicious!"

Kagome graced him with another smile, "Glad to hear that. So, I'm guessing that you have a lot of questions for me. Let's hear them then."

"I was wondering…how exactly did you know about my- the Dursleys?"

Kagome clasped her hands together, "A certain someone took it upon himself to drop-in every now and then. I had to ask your neighbors if they've seen anything unusual. I had been planning to see for myself and apparently, today was the perfect opportunity to come and get you. I'm sorry it took so long but, I had to take care of some papers and convince Dumbledore and some of the professors. I had to assure them that Voldemort could not harm you in my care."

Harry's brows furrowed, "About that. What did you mean when you said that my aunt's blood was protecting me?"

"You know the story of how you survived Voldemort's attack, right?" At Harry's hesitant nod, Kagome continued, "Well, since they are sisters, your mother and your aunt obviously share the same blood. Dumbledore thought that those of Lily's blood were enough to protect you. And, no offense, but I thought that was probably one of the stupidest ideas I've ever heard. However, in Dumbledore's defense, I guess he really had no choice back then. Now, though, it's different."

"Different?"

"You see, Harry, I am not a witch."

Green eyes widened at that, "Then how is it…?"

"I, uh, how can I say this? I practice another type of magic, a more ancient form of magic. Wands are not necessary for me to "cast my own spells". Muggles have a different term for someone like me. I'm what they would call a priestess. Although I do believe that we are extinct."

"There are different types of magic?"

"Well, Harry, I can't really say. You'd probably have to ask one of your professors. What I do know is that my magic allows me to control my energy, see auras, heal wounds, and even purify that which has been cursed or corrupted. Now that I think about it, that's not really magic, is it? Still, it's the only way I know how to describe it. Anyway, I did a little research and I think I've found a way to help protect you."

Kagome chuckled at the befuddled expression of the boy.

"I still need to study more on the process to make sure I don't do anything stupid. Meanwhile, you're safe here. So far, no magic has been able to break down my barriers and enchantments. And it's not likely that will change anytime soon. Now, I do believe that's enough for tonight."

The woman stood up and began to take away the dishes. She turned to see Harry still deep in thought. Kagome walked over to him and patted his head affectionately, snapping him out of his musings.

"I'll see you in the morning. Hopefully, my husband will be up to meeting you by then. Good night, Harry. Sweet dreams."

The young wizard looked up at her. This new atmosphere would take some getting used to. A small smile graced his lips, "Good night, Kagome. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>"Is the boy here?"<p>

Kagome plopped herself on the couch of his study and pulled out a book from one of the shelves, "Well, you would know if you had joined us for dinner, wouldn't you?"

"Stop being petulant, Kagome. You are well aware that I do not approve of this little feat of yours. The boy should've stayed with-"

Kagome shot up from her position on the couch and glared at her companion, "With the Dursleys? Are you mad? Those people are worse than Voldemort! You saw them. You _know_ what they do to him there. _You_ were the one who told me!"

The man sighed and locked eyes with her, "Yes, but I did not expect you to go through such measures for the boy. I merely intended to pacify your curiosity."

Placing her hands on her hips, she glared at him, "So what did you expect? You know how I feel about these things!"

The man rubbed his temples, "Unfortunately, I have underestimated your eccentric tendencies. I hope I am making myself clear that I have no intention of revealing myself to him. Even if he is her son."

A look passed across Kagome's face, one that did not go unnoticed by her companion. Sighing, the woman took a deep breath before smiling sadly at him, "I only ask that you support me in my decision. I know you have a ton of secrets and I do not wish to know them if you are unwilling but, if I have to stay here, then I should at least be of some use to your world."

Calculating eyes glanced up at her before closing once more, "The potion you have requested is complete. You need only to mix a few drops of your blood in it and have the boy drink the concoction."

Kagome gave him another weak smile before heading towards the door.

"Thank you. Goodnight, Severus."

* * *

><p>It took a few years before Harry found out who Kagome's husband is. It was five days before his sixth year at Hogwarts began and Kagome was out on an impromptu errand. Harry had been studying in his room when he heard a familiar voice—a voice that belonged to someone who Harry thought had no business here. He was looking for Kagome. Harry tentatively went downstairs and came face to face with Snape.<p>

"Professor Snape… what are you doing here?" Harry caught sight of his jaw clenching.

"If it isn't Mr. Potter. I had hoped that I would be spared of your presence until classes have begun."

Harry stood straight and looked at the dark man in the eye, "Why are you here, sir?"

Snape raised an eyebrow as if he had asked the most idiotic question in the world, "I believe I do not need to explain why I am in my own home, Potter."

Emerald eyes stared at him in shock, "You-you live… Thisis _your_ home!?"

"I see that even Kagome could not improve your observation. But I think that is hardly shocking. If you have quite finished absorbing this little bit of information, would it be possible to tell me where she has gone?"

It took Harry a minute before he could muster up a coherent answer.

"She-She's gone out to buy s-some ingredients. I think she's planning my… wait… You mean, I've been living with you this whole time?"

It was obvious that Snape was trying not to roll his eyes. Instead, he just stared at Harry disdainfully. A few tense moments passed and neither seemed to be moving any time soon.

"Harry, would come down here and help me with the groceries? I think I've bought a little too much."

The young wizard was grateful when Snape broke eye contact with him to look at the woman at the doorway.

"Would it be correct to assume that this was your intention from the start?"

Hearing his voice, Kagome stilled. Slowly, she raised her eyes to the two men in front of her. Blue orbs sparkled mischievously when the sight sunk in, "I have no idea what you mean, Severus." She had to refrain from giggling at the dry look he gave her.

"Obviously."

"Ha-Hang on… You, two know each other?" All eyes turned to Harry who had remained silent until now. Kagome rolled her eyes at the look of complete and utter shock on the boy's face. She chuckled, "Well, why don't you two gentlemen help me with the groceries and then we'll talk."

Not really fond of measly housework, Snape whipped out his wand and began levitating the bags and setting them gently on the kitchen table. Kagome huffed at the older man, "You could've just helped carry them." Her only reply was a raised eyebrow. Pouting, Kagome said something about preparing the soup so that they could have dinner right after their little talk. Without another word, Snape strode into the living room and took his seat on the cushioned chair next to the couch.

Harry watched at the interaction and a strange feeling rose up in his stomach. He had a hunch what their relationship might be but, he was desperately hoping he was wrong.

Sighing, Harry followed his professor and sat on the end of the couch farthest from Snape. The professor immediately went to ignoring him. It took a few minutes of uncomfortable silence before Kagome came in, "All right, then. Where do you want me to begin?" she asked Harry, sitting on the couch next to him.

"Wouldn't it be best to tell the boy everything?" Snape said stiffly. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him, "Everything you say? Are you sure about that?"

Harry watched as his professor narrowed his eyes, "Kagome…"

The woman didn't seem affected by his glare at all and just chuckled, "Relax, will you? I was just teasing. Now, Harry," she turned to face him, "as you may have already deduced, Severus is my husband."

Harry didn't know if he was going to faint or barf, or both. Kagome, the woman who has raised him like her own, was married to one of the most suspicious teachers at Hogwarts? Harry couldn't believe it! It was _mental_! How could a sweet woman like her be married to a stiff? Not to mention the fact that Snape holds no affection for anything save for his potions, and least of all for a human being. And they had been living under the same roof for years now and they never saw each other? It was too strange. Harry could feel the room spinning, "Bloody hell…"

"Calm yourself, Potter. It is, as you would say, for show."

Harry caught the clenching of Kagome's jaw as she replied, "He's right. We're only married on paper. Remember when I told you that I had lived in Japan before?" At Harry's slow nod, she resumed her explanation. She told him, in the shortest and simplest way possible how she traveled back in time and became the Guardian of the Shikon Jewel. Harry eyed the pink gem dangling from her neck. So that was why Kagome wore that every day. The woman went on telling him about how she and her friends from the past defeated a great evil similar to Voldemort, and how she had to leave Japan and migrate to London.

As she was recounting her tale, Harry would sneak glances at Snape as if to ascertain that he really was his Potions professor. For some reason, hearing about demons and powerful jewels couldn't top the fact that Snape was technically his surrogate father. It was still number one on Harry's "Bloody-Hell List".

From what Kagome was telling him, she had accidentally destroyed a Death Eater when she first came to London and it just so happens that a few people in the Order had been chasing him. They had taken her directly to Dumbledore and she had to explain, under the influence of Veritaserum, her circumstances. Apparently, Dumbldore was intrigued about the power of the Shikon. He had wanted to study it but, Kagome had vehemently refused. The Headmaster reluctantly conceded but, with a condition—it must be hidden lest it fall into the wrong hands. Kagome had assured him that the safest place for the trinket was with her since she was its guardian. Dumbledore expressed his doubts on her ability to do this alone so he sent Snape despite her protests.

"Why did Dumbledore entrust you to Professor Snape?"

Kagome thought for a moment before looking over her shoulder, "Yeah, Severus, why did Dumbledore ask you?"

The Potions Master raised an eyebrow, "It would've been a disaster of epic proportions if that particular device was not kept under constant surveillance. As it so happens, the Headmaster thought me to be the least… detectable."

"In short, he chose you because of your social life… or lack thereof?" Kagome shot him a teasing look to which he replied with his usual scowl.

Harry coughed to hide a snicker and the professor shot him a cold glare.

Trying to suppress his mirth, Harry turned back to Kagome, "But, why marry? Couldn't Professor Snape just keep an eye on you?"

Kagome shrugged and scratched the back of her head, "It was part of Dumbledore's "consolation prize". He said that if he was not allowed to explore the Jewel then I should compensate him on his terms. Harry, you should know, that old wizard sure has a sick, twisted sense of humor." The priestess made a face before looking back at Snape again with guilt, "Although, I have to admit, I am sorry, Severus. You got dragged into all of this."

Harry watched as his professor closed his eyes and said in a slightly gentler tone, "It has become less of a nuisance over the years."

It was unreal. Harry would've never thought that Snape had a… slightly less stiff side to him. He alternated between glancing at Kagome and eying Snape warily. Somehow, he felt that he should feel more cautious and suspicious about this arrangement. Something told him that this was totally mental. And yet, there was also a part of him that had already accepted it somewhat. Kagome seemed to trust Snape with her life. It was plain as day that they got along quite well… which was still surreal since this was Snape he was talking about. His professor never got along with anybody…

It was weird but, Harry was inwardly happy. This was still better than the Dursleys. If anything, this felt more-

"Oh crap! The soup!"

Harry blinked as Kagome dashed into the kitchen in record time fretting over the smoke. He heard Snape sigh before he got up as well and headed into the kitchen to help the distressing priestess.

He could hear their light arguing and Harry couldn't help but smile. This was definitely better than the Dursleys. With that in mind, he decided to go and lend a hand in the kitchen not knowing that a few months from now, Snape would be one of his most hated traitors…

* * *

><p>Harry ran after Snape as they approached Hagrid's home. The other Death Eaters including Lestrange had set fire to the giant's hut and began dancing around it. Dumbledore was dead… murdered by the man standing in front of him now, "You coward! Fight back!"<p>

Snape stared at him. If Harry had not been overcome with rage, he could've sworn Snape looked conflicted and perhaps even scared. Unfortunately, the boy was too overcome with betrayal. He trusted him. Kagome trusted him. Wait… Did Kagome know?

"Snape!"

Bellatrix laughed hysterically before hitting Harry with one of her spells. The Potions Master snapped his head towards the crazed witch, "No! He belongs to the Dark Lord." The smile on Lestrange's face turned into a pout. Like a child who has been scolded, she trudged off to wreak havoc elsewhere leaving Harry and Snape alone.

Harry struggled to get back on his feet. Adrenaline washed over him and waved his wand furiously, "_Sectumsempra!_"

The Potions Master swirled around and deflected the hex perfectly, causing Harry to be knocked off his feet once more. Breathing heavily with a ton of emotions coursing through his veins, Harry could only watch as Snape stood over his trembling body, "You dare use my own spells against me?"

Snape stared down at the twitching boy, "Yes. _I _am the Half-Blood Prince."

Harry looked him in the eye, "…Kagome…"

Snape replied to this by kicking away Harry's wand and leaving him on the ground to join the others. Staring after him, Harry felt something slide down the side of his face.

* * *

><p>When Harry got off the train at King's Cross Station, he intentionally avoided Kagome. He didn't want to go back there, not where <em>he <em>lived. Snape had already made it clear that they were mere guests at his home and now that he betrayed them, the thought of living together like before made Harry bristle. He could hear Kagome's voice over the crowd, asking the other students if they had seen him. Guilt gnawed at his chest but, Harry was determined to stay as far away as he could. Eventually, he found a nice secluded bench in a small park. He didn't know exactly where he was but it didn't really matter.

Sitting down, Harry buried his face in his hands and tried to think straight.

How could he tell her that Snape was a traitor? That he had been following the orders of Voldemort all this time? That he had murdered the Headmaster? Or did she already know and just didn't tell him? Maybe… Kagome was in on it, too? What now? Harry pulled at his hair in frustration.

"Harry? Where on earth have you been!?"

The wizard's head shot up at the voice. A haggard, young woman, holding an umbrella stood before him. Harry blinked a couple of times before he finally realized that it was indeed pouring and he was drenched to the bone.

Kagome looked angry as she hauled him up to his feet, surprising him with her strength, "What's gotten into you? I thought something happened. Harry Potter, you are in for a good three-hour lecture when we get home!"

All her fussing and ranting went unnoticed as Harry simply averted his eyes. He couldn't look at her knowing that he would probably spill everything if he did. No one could ever lie to her face.

The next thing he knew, he was sitting numbly in his room with a towel wrapped around him and a cup of hot cocoa on his bedside table. Kagome stood in front of him with her arms crossed, "Well? Do you have anything to say for yourself?" she asked expectantly.

Harry slowly shook his head.

"Do you know how dangerous that was, Harry? What if Voldemort or one of the Death Eaters found you before I did? You do realize that you still have a trace on you, right? It would've taken less than a minute for them to find you, and even less for them to come and get you! I gave you some of my blood, but how many times do I have to tell you that it's too risky? Harry Potter, are you even listening to me?"

Kagome wrapped her finger around his chin and made him look at her. Her eyes widened a fraction at the blank look in them. Worry ate at her, "Harry? What's wrong? What happened?"

Dull, green eyes dragged themselves to look her straight in the eye. They were almost begging her. To do what? Even Harry didn't know.

"Snape…killed Dumbledore…"

There was a thick silence.

"I… I s-see…" Harry watched as Kagome sucked in a breath before smiling up at him. He noticed how her lower lip trembled and how her eyes glassed over. He could only imagine what it felt like for her and he was amazed at how strong she was. If Kagome ever cried, nobody ever heard or saw her do so. Letting out a shaky breath, Kagome got to her feet and slowly walked to the door. Before she stepped out of the room, Kagome told him that she would bring him some nice, warm broth in a little while.

Harry ate alone in his room that night.

* * *

><p>During the Final Battle with Voldemort, Kagome had joined the first line of defense at Hogwarts. She had fortified the barrier around the castle and fought alongside all the Aurors, professors, and students. Their number of dead was considerably few. They had expected more than a quarter of their defenses to fall but, they made it out with minimal casualties. Kagome had taken care of the werewolves, trolls, and dementors since they were creatures akin to the usual youkai.<p>

When everything was over, Harry was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug from his guardian. She had showered him with kisses and hugs and Harry had to keep reassuring her that he was more or less alive.

By the time things had cooled down, Harry pulled Kagome away from the rest. The wizard made her sit down on a pile of rubble before he began to rummage through his mind to find the right words to say. Shaking horribly, Harry wanted to beat himself up for not being able to do something about Snape's fate. How could he tell Kagome that he just watched as Snape was killed in front of him? How could he tell her that all this time, he thought Snape was a coward and a traitor, only to find out that he had been watching over him since he was a baby? How could he tell her that Snape died with the knowledge that people despised and doubted him until the very end? Harry could feel his eyes water. How could be so stupid…?

Before he could begin, he felt Kagome's hand touch his. Looking down at the older woman, he saw something glistening at the corner of her eyes.

"It's all right, Harry. I know."

"…You do?" The boy sat down beside her as she nodded sagely.

"Yes… and… it's all right. He finally got what he wanted..." Harry looked away when Kagome began trembling.

"He gave me… his memories… I-I didn't… I…" Harry cursed himself. How could he have been so blind?

"I'm sorry, Kagome…"

There was a sniffle, "Harry," came her teary voice, "you shouldn't be sorry for anything. He knew what he was doing." Harry's pained expression only worsened as she continued, "Severus… understood love more than people give him credit for. He loved your mother so much that he wanted to help you in her place. But he knew he couldn't risk getting close to you. If he had, he wouldn't be able to protect you to the best of his ability…"

"The last… thing he said to me… was that I have my mother's eyes…" Harry buried his face in his hands, "and all I've ever thought of him was a lying traitor…"

Kagome wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "He knew how you saw him. That was the goal. He had to keep you as far away from himself as possible and protect you from the other side of the battle field." Emerald eyes searched sapphire ones before looking away, "I… I'm so sorry, Kagome… He was your husband… and I… I did this to him… It's because of me-"

"Harry," she made him look at her, "don't ever blame yourself for what happened. Yes, he was my husband, and I loved him." Harry tried averting his eyes again but, Kagome's grip stopped him, "I loved him enough to know that he will never feel the same way for me. I knew that he would always be faithful to Lily and I respected that. Harry, I've been the second woman ever since I can remember and… for the first time, I was content to just be a friend. It was enough that he trusted me and told me about Lily. It was enough that I was able to help him. And I knew that, one day, he would leave me to go back to her. It hurts but, it makes me happy all the same. Do you understand? If anything, I am grateful to you. You were his second chance, Harry. Don't you ever forget that. You helped him forgive himself. Thank you…"

Harry buried his head on her shoulder and Kagome readily held him.

* * *

><p>"Father? You had two mums and dads?" asked a small boy.<p>

Harry ruffled his hair and smiled at the pair of gravestones, "Yes, Albus, and I couldn't have asked for a better family."

"Tell us that story again, please?" asked a younger girl, reaching up to her father in a silent request to carry her. Harry obliged. Another boy, older than the other two, stood beside them, "Honestly, Lily, father told us that story a million times!"

Ginny playfully pinched the boy's cheek, "James, be nice to your sister." Harry chuckled, "What's the harm in hearing it again? I kind of like repeating this particular tale." The little girl giggled and hugged her father as he began walking, the rest of the family in tow, "You see, kids, when I was but a little toddler…"

Harry, while in the midst of the story, cast one more glance over his shoulder, smiling fondly.

_In loving memory of_

_Kagome Higurashi and Severus Snape_

_Beloved Guardians and Treasured Family_

_**THE END**_

_**A/N:**_

So there you have it! Another one-shot. I hope I didn't screw up too badly. It's been a while since I last wrote anything. This took me two days to write and I hadn't really planned it to be this long but, oh well. I hope I was able to make you feel something. I just really, really hate what happened to Snape and I thought that I should write a tribute to him. Of course, it goes without saying that Kagome should be here since this is me we're talking about.

Anyway, I didn't go into too much detail and leave some of this to your imagination. I really hope you enjoyed yourselves. I know I did! Forgive the errors, though as I am sure there will be many in this one. Thanks again for reading. Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
